


Amidst the burning metal

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fear, death but not death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: The fire burned, their skin burning as breathing became labored. Mistake's had been made and now, she paid for them. Holding her partner close, they could only wait for help to come to rescue the heroes.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Amidst the burning metal

The building finished moving. Chat curled around her, protecting her body from the falling debris. It had only partially helped. Her throat and mouth still held shards of cement and metal. Their bodies crushed beneath the rubble. He had saved her. 

“Chat?” She rasped out, ignoring the scorching pain that threatened a scream from her lips. Chat didn’t move, unconscious. At least she hoped. He couldn’t be dead. She hesitated, waiting only a moment before feeling the hot moisture of his breath against her neck. Small fires erupted from the spaces around them. Above her was darkness, illuminated only slightly by the fires. Her ears still rung from the thunderous roar of the collapse. Her body aching with pain, numbed only by adrenaline. 

“Chat?” She coughed, her fingers slowly curling against his cheek. She felt him move, a hiss escaping his lips. 

“What happened?” She asked aloud, her eyes trying to adjust to the strange shadows. Fogged memories of moments prior flashed through her mind. Arguing with Chat, debating walking out the door to enemy hands, and then the horrible shudder of the room before deafening metal bending before that horrid moment of collapse. The Eiffel tower was gone. Mere rubble around their forms. Their metal burial. She would burn, they would burn, together. Alone amongst twisted metal. She would have laughed if it didn't hurt so much. 

Did she dare wake Chat? Did she dare believe his earlier words? 

He said he loved her!

The fire was spreading, she heard nothing over the loud popping of the flames. 

If he was telling the truth, it would be cruel to wake him. But, if there was a chance he could save them from this fate, she had to take it. 

“Adrien,” her voice was a whine. Strained due to the rubble and smoke that clogged her throat. 

“Adrien,” she repeated, shaking him as best she could from her stuck position. He groaned, coughing and wincing making her frown. The more awake he became, the more she regretted calling his name. A soul-crushing scream left his lips. Pained screams left him in bursts as his grip on her tightened. She waited, shaking and crying as he forced himself to calm down. Deep short breaths and eyes clenched shut. 

“Adrien,” she whispered, petting his hair in an attempt to help him calm down. 

“S-sorry, it hurts.” He panted out. His words short and filled with pain. Using what little movement she could, she reached between them, feeling for any broken bones or other wounds. His screams had cleared her mind somewhat, panic becoming the focus. 

His breathing was labored as she found just one of the many sources causing him pain. 

He was pierced with a metal rode, blood dripping from the wound. His knees broken and pressed up against her thighs. He was crushed and pinned against her in a kneeling position. Not comfortable, broken. 

“Oh my god,” she whispered unable to keep the words silent. 

“T-that bad?” He asked, his voice shaky as he tried to be brave and charming. Teasing. 

“Idiot,” she muttered, her hands returning to pet his scalp behind where black ears should be. His transformation was gone, Plagg now resting between his chosen and Marinette. 

Without the protection of his suit, Adrien was delirious with pain. In and out of consciousness as he pleaded for help through broken breaths. 

Marinette tried to soothe him, offering small comforts. Neither could call loudly for help. Trapped beneath rubble and fire. No help was coming for them. Ladybug was gone, Tikki too sick to transform. The source of the earlier argument. Mullo, her temporary replacement kwami, was too tired to transform again. She herself was too weak and her voice blacked by small debris of rock and cement to call any transformation. 

Adrien’s shaky touch brought her from her mind. 

“W-we can’t sleep,” he rasped out, all his energy being used to speak and soothe her worries. 

“Stupid cat,” she whispered lacing their fingers. He said he loved her. Adrien loved her in and out of the mask, and now they were going to die. Marinette prayed her luck hadn’t ended, that help was coming for them. Her black cat couldn’t be their demise. That knowledge alone would kill him. 

“No one is dying,” she said, hating how cold he felt despite the fires burning around them, heating the area around them, melting the ground and metal. Adrien didn’t reply, his breathing more shallow, his weight heavier. 

“Don’t sleep, please,” Marinette felt her tears hot on her cheeks as she hugged her partner. 

“I love you too Adrien,” she said, “I love you, so you can’t leave me Chaton.” She begged. It hurt to talk now, her throat chalky. She felt as if she were choking. She couldn’t cough, she couldn’t breathe. Adrien weakly moves a single finger, unable to do anything else. Was this the end? Was this how Ladybug and Chat Noir died?

“Together, in a blaze of glory.” She whispered, eyes slipping closed as Adrien’s full weight fell on her...

Light, that’s how she felt. Her throat itched. Quickly she bolted onto her side, coughing and gagging. What had happened? Where was she? Beside her, Adrien was gagging on his own spit as he regained his breath. 

“Well, my work here is done.” Ladybug smiled, Marinette and her shared a look, one she knew she was better off not knowing as her double, her past self, flew off to hide. Marinette slowly crawled over to Adrien as paramedics rushed over with gas masks for them to breathe into. One shared look, a memory neither could grasp. Their fingers entwined, eyes sharing a look, an emotion. Maybe Alya would know the truth on her blog?


End file.
